Jealous Of Yourself?
by Tacos-Monster
Summary: A flashing light appeared in the guild, but it went away. Natsu and Gajeel smelled something, or someone they have met before though. After weeks everyone just forgets about it. Then the light reappears, this time when it disappears its not the same as last time, because this time there is a group of familiar faces. One of them seemed to have interest in Levy... What will happen?
1. What did you need to tell me

**Disclaimer , i do no own Fairy Tail. The owner is Mashima Hiro! But i do own this fanfiction!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction, its my FIRST one ever! English is not my first language so if there are mistakes please forgive me!**

**Review please? :3**

**Anyways ... ENJOY O.O**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: What did you need to tell me.?_**

It was a normal day in the guild of fairy tail; Everyone drinking, talking, having fun, fighting, people being thrown across the room, and of course not a moment of silence. Everything was pretty normal. A certain dragon slayer was sitting at the bar, waiting.

He smelled the air; it had no recent trace of her sent anywhere for she had gone on a job with those two idiots. He smiled at himself, oh how jealous they would get whenever he would talk to her, even when he was just near her in a room it was unbearable to them. His mind drifted off into thoughts of her; the small blue haired mage who had melted his iron heart into beating just for her.

"Gajeel!.." He could hear her soft voice say his name, thinking it was his mind.

"Gajeel!" Only .. it wasn't his thoughts or his imagination, in fact it really was the 'shrimp' who had called his name out.

"huh!?" He said as he turned around to find Levy Mcgarden behind him. He looked at her for a few seconds, her large and beautiful brown eyes, a smile that could make anyone smile, her curly blue hair pulled back by her orange headband that matched perfectly with her orange dress. She was simply perfect in his eyes, and he couldn't get enough of her.

She blushed a little as his blood red eyes looked at her without a single blink. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, "Hey Gajeel.. I umm .. wanted to talk to y-"

"Come on levy, we picked another easy job and the train leaves pretty soon!" Interrupted Jet with a smile and a bit jealous because he had seen levy blush as she looked at Gajeel. "Yeah, come on levy!" repeated Droy, who had also noticed that levy was blushing.

"Coming guys!" she answered as she looked at Gajeel and told him with a smile, "Ill tell you when we come back. Bye Gajeel." Then in a instant without Gajeel being able to say a single word what so ever, she was out of the guild once more.

He sat there thinking about what had just happened, and what she had told him. That moment played again and again in his mind, "Ill tell you when we come back!" , what did she mean by that? Talk to him about what? What would she, such a beautiful and kind girl have to tell a guy like himself? Again his thoughts drifted into thinking only about her.

Meanwhile team shadow gear were on their way to their destination, not a single sound came from any of them. Levy's mind dreaming about the iron dragon slayer and what she awaited to talk to him about.

"Uh .. Levy .." Said Jet , noticing the blue haired mage day dreaming.

"Yeah?" She replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Back in the guild while Droy and I were getting a job, what were you and Gajeel talking about?"

The unexpected question shocked levy as she remembered the way Gajeels red eyes stared at her, but she quietly replied, " Well .. We really didn't say anything .. "

"Are you sure Levy?" Asked Droy remembering her cheeks a bright red before leaving the guild. That witch made him wonder just a little if she was telling them the truth.

"Of course im sure.: she answered with a smile upon her face once again.

Well, of course they took her word for it, they didn't have a reason to not believe her. Besides she wouldn't lie to them, they had all been best friends since they were younger. Silence came once again, and Levy wnt back to her day dreaming of Gajeel Redfox. Jet and Droy soon discovered that they were jealous of Gajeel, the fact of him not having to say anything but to just simply look at their precious Levy, causing her to blush. This made them a little sick, also envying him.

~~Later~~

The train had been moving along for a while now, about 2 hours or so. In those few hours Jet and Droy explained everything they knew about the job to Levy, they also had a few short conversations about past jobs and other things. Yet the conversations didn't last very long, Silence would keep taking over. It was an easy job that payed alot, and the job didn't take them very long to complete. The job was to translate a few old scrolls and books.

This job was paying 12,500 jewels, so the client must really had needed those scrolls and books translated. In the end, only 2 scrolls needed to be translated, so with the help of shadow gear(Well .. mostly Levy since she did most of the work with translating and all) the town got rid of a curse and could go back to how everything was, living peacefully.

Levy was glad that the job was completed that quickly, as soon as they collected their reward Levy dashed to the train station(with Jet and Droy chasing after her) and caught the first train back home. It was a pretty long ride back home, so on the way Levy fell into a deep sleep.

Back at the guild Gajeel was getting irritated by a pink haired fire mage who was a dragon slayer as well.

"Come on metal head!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Anyways what the hell do you want pinky?!"

"I wanna fight you, stud face!"

"Forget about it salamander, i ain't got time to beat you up!"

"Haha, what could you possibly be doing?! You too busy day dreaming about someone? Like Levy, huh iron breath!?" Said Natsu with a huge grin across his face. Gajeel stood up, his face very serious, " And so what if i am..?! Go and bug your little blondie Lucy."

Natsu blushed a little at the mention of the steller wizards name, also because Gajeel had said 'Your blondie.' Out of nowhere Natsu asked, "Oi Gajeel, I ain't even sure .. Are you interested in levy?"

The question came so suddenly and hit Gajeel across the face. He didn't need to say anything, the tint of red on his nose and cheeks told Natsu what Gajeel couldn't say. Natsu simply smiled. They didn't argue with each other anymore, Natsu turned about to walk away when a sudden unexpected question came out of Gajeel.

"Oi salamander .. Do you think Levy would ever be interested in me..?"

Natsu stopped. He turned back to Gajeel, seeing that he was more serious then before. Natsu wasn't really sure what to say to Gajeel, he knew that the only way for Gajeel to find that answer out was to ask Levy himself. So he said, " Uh .. Well, im not the one you should be asking that to. Why not ask Levy?"

As if by destiny Levy walked into the guild right after Natsu said her name. She looked around the guild until she found Gajeel and their eyes met. Gajeel looked at Natsu as if asking him what to do, again Natsu simply smiled and walked away. Gajeel gulped as Levy walked over to him. She sat next to him arms folded on the table they sat at.

"Hey shrimp" Gajeel greeted her.

"Hello Gajeel" Levy greeted back.

He thought a little, not wanting to sound stupid in anyway. "So w-what did you want t-to talk about before you left?" He asked nervously.

She smiled, which made him feel something in his chest. She looked at him directly in the eyes and opened her lips to speak.

* * *

_**How was chapter 1? :3 I hope it was alright! And i cant wait to post chapter 2 .**_

_**...Its actually already written...(Up to chapter 6...) O.O**_


	2. The Mysterious Blue Light

**_Yay!~ Chapter number 2! Well, what will Levy and Gajeel Talk about?! O.O Lets find out :D_**

**_Are people actually reading...? O.o_**

**_Continue_****_ on .. :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Mysterious Blue Light ._**

Gajeel's heart beat quickened, and he could feel himself sweating. He looked at Levy's large brown eyes which didn't help him out much because they got him even more nervous. The way they concentrated on his, he just loved her eyes. He asked in a very nervous tone..

"So w-what did you want t-to talk about before you left?"

She smiled and stared at him for a little. In those few seconds he slowly went from looking at her eyes, down to her lips, they looked so delicate and soft, he bit his bottom lip as he scanned every inch of hers. His eyes grew large as he saw a red mark just under the right side of her bottom lip. It looked as if it were a hickey or a bite mark and Gajeel's first thought was that either Jet or Droy could have done this. He grew angry of just imagining one of those two getting their lips close to levy, and he got pissed when he imagined either of their lips touching the bookworms.

He needed to find out if someone had really been kissing her or it would drive him insane. But he couldn't just ask her if she had been kissing someone! What would she think?! He looked back up at her eyes, and she looked directly into his eyes opening her lips to speak.

"well Gaje-" She managed to say before Gajeel interrupted.

"Hold on shrimp .. what happened to your lip?" He managed to say without sounding interested, even though he REALLY was.

"My lip..?!" she yelped surprised that he would be looking at her kips at all.

"Yeah your lip .. your bottom lip."

"What are you talking about?" she replied as she took out a tiny mirror from a small purse she had at her side.

"Is that a hickey you got there? What, did you finally get yourself a boyfriend shrimp?" He said with a fake smirk on his face.

She looked at the reflection of the 'so called hickey' and looked back at Gajeel. Levy got red. Really red. She was embarrassed, shocked, and a little angry at Gajeel's little comment. Her cheeks puffed up, then she started thinking of what had happened to her. She remembered but before she could even open her lips Gajeel shocked her with a question.

"Which one was it? Which of your watchdogs?" He asked referring to Jet and Droy.

"Neither of them!"

"Then who did?"

"Nobody did! On our way to our job I was thinking about..." She began to explain remembering she was thinking about Gajeel.

"About...?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh .. Something .."

Suddenly a winged cat flew over to them, he was a cute little black cat/Exceed. In his hands he had a half eaten kiwi which he gulped down as he sat at the table with them.

"Hey Gajeel, hello levy." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello Lily!" Greeted Levy who also smiled.

"Hi cat" Gajeel said as he petted Lily's head and turned his attention back to Levy waiting for her to finish.

Levy looked back at Gajeel in hope that he would have forgotten what she was explaining. She really didn't want him to know how she hurt herself because it was embarrassing, and if he hadn't forgotten then she didn't want him to think she had kissed someone. His eyes simply told Levy that she could continue, and so she did.

"As i was saying .. I was thinking about something , and those thoughts made me bite my lip a little. Suddenly the train stopped and it caused me to fall over, onto my chin and it made me bite myself very hard, leaving this mark." She finished as she pointed at the red mark.

Levy thought over what she had just told Gajeel. Everything she said was completely true, and she didn't want to tell him that the thoughts that had distracted her were of him because it would be more embarrassing then it already was. To be exact on Levy's thoughts; She was thinking about Gajeel's lips and how it would feel to kiss them. The thought just made her bite her bottom lip and then the train stopped and all that other stuff happened.

Levy blushed as she began to think about Gajeel's lips again and how it would feel to kiss him. She started to day dream again and ended up biting her bottom lip softly forgetting he was in front of her.

"Oi shrimp, don't bite yer lip as hard this time." Gajeel teased, snapping Levy out of her daydreaming and causing her to blush even more. Looking at Levy's cheeks puff up, and her blushing even more caused Gajeel to laugh. Lily shot him a stare which made Gajeel stop.

They sat in silence for a while when lily suddenly got up and crossed his arms.

"Im hungry so ima go get something to eat, you guys wanna come?"

"No thank you lily, im not very hungry.." Answered Levy, still a tiny bit red.

"Naah, ill pass too besides i still have something to finish talking about with the shrimp." was Gajeel's answer.

So lily went off to find himself something to eat leaving Levy and Gajeel alone once again at the table. Gajeel watched him as he left, and when he was gone he turned back to Levy. Remembering what they were talking about before the whole lip thing, Gajeel's nervousness came back.

"Alright Shorty, now what were ya going to tell me before you left to yer job?"

"Oh yeah .. That." Levy said , as she was also a little nervous.

"soo..?"

"I was just .. um .. going to tell you that.. I u-uh .."

"Hey Levy-Chan!" A blonde mage called Levy,

"Lu-Chan!" Called Levy Back to the mage who had called her. And Levy was actually happy that she was cut off, she was too nervous to tell Gajeel what she intended to tell him.

Lucy sat down with Levy and suddenly noticed that Gajeel was there too. Her eyes widened, she smiled, and looked back at Levy.

"Oh my .. im sorry did i interrupt something? Maybe i should leave..." Said Lucy as she stood up, and winked at Levy without Gajeel noticing.

"N-no!" Levy said as she stood up and grabbed onto Lucy's arm , unsure if she wanted to tell Gajeel what she had wanted to before.

Gajeel was relived that Levy pushed what she wanted to tell him to another time, so he stood up. He turned around and smiled to himself, glad that he didn't know.

He told Levy."Oi shrimp, just tell me later alright?" as he took a step forward.

"Y-yeah!" She replied.

The two female mages began to walk away when out of nowhere Gajeel flew in front of them, his backed turned to them, as he stood in a fighting position. He peered back at them saying in a serious tone,"Dont move."

Both Levy's and Lucy's eyes widened, they were both confused.

On the other side of the guild Natsu was asleep at a table when suddenly his head flew up, he sprung into his fighting position as well. Both dragon slayers looked at each other, then at the center of the guild. Suddenly , the spot they looked at a small ball of blue light began to grow.

It grew bigger and bigger, in a few seconds everyone in the guild was aware of it, and ready for anything. They were all in fighting positions, and ready to use their magic. The master was not in the guild right no .. no one knew where he was either ...

The blue light was glowing brighter and brighter, Gajeel and Natsu could smell someone not from their guild. Once again they looked at each other, and their eyes grew large as they both recognized the smell that came from the person within the blue light...

* * *

**_I Have a habit o leaving off on parts like these ... hehehe :D._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Favorite/Review? :3_**

**_...Next chappy will be out tomorrow .. O..O_**


	3. Can I Stay At Your Place For A While

_****__**NOTE: I very well know that Levy lives in Fairy Hills .. but in my story she does not. In my Fan Fiction here, she lives in an apartment(The same building where Lucy lives, and yes they are next door neighbors .) I will write a different Fan Fiction where it tells the story about that, and a few other little things im sure you'll enjoy reading, but for now enjoy this Fan Fiction if you please(: And if you dont mind, tell me what you think about this Fan Fiction so far by leaving a review!(?)**_

_****__**YAY! CHAPTER 3! And... SORRY SORRY SORRY! About 5 days ago i said that i would post it the next day. I didnt D: Forgive me o.o I was very busy with school .. and well ... :p BUT HEY ITS HERE!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the owner is Mashima Hiro. But i do own this Fan fiction!**_

_****__**...**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like the other two, i left it at a cliff hanger :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can I Stay At Your Place For A While?**

Again Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, then back at the glowing blue light that got bigger and bigger each passing second. The entire guild didn't dare to take their eyes off of it for it could be dangerous. The light was blinding, for as it grew bigger it also grew brighter and brighter. Then when it couldn't get any brighter, it simply vanished .. Into thin air. Everyone stood their still staring at the area where the blue light was, confused. Not long pasted when someone shouted." Haha whoever it was very funny. Your stupid prank got us!" and the guild thinking it maybe was a prank from a fellow member went back to how it usually is with people being throw around and no moment of silence. Gajeel lowered his defenses, since he didn't seem to sense , smell, see, or hear anything out of place. As did Natsu. They looked at each other one last time, before Elfman was suddenly thrown and smacked right into Natsu. Natsu stood up and looked around, searching for the person who had attacked him. His eyes met with grays, who was stripped of his clothes except for his underwear, and they got into a fight with each other.. As always.

Gajeel turned his head slightly checking if the bookworm was alright. Seeing everything seemed fine, he grinned at her and walked away joining a fight between Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and a few others. Levy looked at Lucy and Lucy looked back at Levy, they both shrugged at each other and went on with the rest of there day. A day passed, and then another; everything went on as usual and soon enough a week had passed since the blue light thing happened. The master finally returned one day in the morning and Mirajane told him about everything that had happened during his absence, including the blue light thing.

"hmmmm .. Thats interesting! Well no one hot hurt so its alright!" Said the master, with a cheesy smile. Mira just smiled at Master Makarov, and everyone went on with the morning.

Gajeel opened the door to his house, dropped a bag he had on his back onto the ground as he kicked the door shut and walked to his kitchen. He was tired and hungry after a long mission that he went on with Lily. Lily didn't come home with him for his Exceed friend said he wasn't really tired and said he wanted to go on a mission by himself, he also said that he would be gone for about a week or so, which really didn't put Gajeel in a better mood. Gajeel opened a cab-nit door where there were many sacks, filled with many types of metals. He reached in and pulled out two sacks full and headed down the hall to his room.

Gajeel laid on his bed, an arm supporting his head up from the back. He opened one of the bags pulling out a large piece of iron that he long wanted to eat. His sharp, shark-like teeth crushed the iron as if it was nothing and he swallowed, taking in another bite. Pretty soon the dragon slayer fell into a deep sleep not noticing the danger that would soon come near.

Gajeels eyes sprang open as the smell of fire and smoke reached his nose. At first like you may think .. fire = Natsu. But no, Gajeel took a deeper smell of the flames and they smelled nothing like the salamanders, they smelled more of like a match. How was a fire even possible? Gajeel lived out in a clearing where not many people went, and there were no neighbors or anything of the sort.

Grabbing the two sacks full of metal, Gajeel jumped off his bed and sprinted towards the bedroom door. He kicked it open to find flames covering his exit. He searched his room and stopped when his eyes met with the window, he ran towards it, unlocked it, opened it, and jumped out landing on his feet on the hard ground. He ran a few feet then turned to see his home in flames, and there was nothing he could do. If he used his Iron dragon breath or any of his magic, it would only help the blazing flames on destroying his home.

Gajeel watched the flames eat his home while he was unable to do anything, and it pissed him off. It only took a few minutes for the fire to die out, leaving only the ashes and rubble of his home. He sat down on the ground, realizing he had the two sacks of Iron in his hand so he opened one up and began to eat, wondering where he would spend the night. He looked up at the sky .. it was about 5 PM. He still had time to look for somewhere to stay, so off he went to the guild.

With the two sacks of iron he swung the guild doors open, everyone one stopped what they were doing and looked at him, but only for a few seconds before going back to whatever the hell they were doing. Gajeel walked over to the bar, waving a hand to Mira as he asked her for the usual. He began to look around the guild to see who would be the best option to stay with.

Juvia was a good friend, but she lived in a dorm for girls only.. so she was out. Elfman? No.. He wouldnt be able to handle him with all his 'MAN' stuff. Gray? Ha, the stripper? i dont think so. Natsu..? Nah he would just be fighting with him all day long. Bunny girl?(Lucy) No .. That was just too weird, plus natsu stayed at her place. From member to member his thoughts full of 'No..no way..what?!..HELL NO.. as if.. Kidding me? FUCK.. eh .. Nah..' and on. He looked around more, and his eyes landed on Jet and Droy. "Those watch dogs?! as if.." He murmured to himself.

Suddenly a wide grin from ear to ear came onto Gajeels face, which worried Mirajane as she brought him his beer. He put a smile on her face as she walked over to hand it to him and asked...

"Anything else, Gajeel.?"

"Gihihi , actually yes Mira..." Gajeel answered, with the grin still on his face.

"And what would that be.?"

"Do you happen to know where the bookworm lives.?"

"Levy..? Yeah i do..why.?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Something i gotta do, so where does she live?" Gajeel replied taking a drink of his beer.

"Well, Im sure you know where Lucy's apartment is ,right?"

"Yeah .. I can smell salamander's scent whenever i pass that building"

"Well, Levy lives in that building."

"Gihi, thanks." Was his final reply as he stood up, swinging his sacks to his back, and walking out of the guild leaving a confused Mira at the bar.

Gajeel walked down a path, as he followed the scent Natsu had left not to long ago. What would the shrimp's reaction to him asking be? would she deny? or would she actually let him stay? Guess there was only one way to find out. Gajeel arrived to the front door of the building at about 8:30 PM. He looked up, and another grin appeared on his face cause now he could now smell Levys sent, and it was strong. He opened the doors and walked in, following his nose. In the end his nose lead his to two doors. They both smelled strongly like Levy, so which was her's? His nose wasn't really any help because both doors had the scents of Levy, Lucy, and Natsu ...

He looked at one door, then at the other. He had to pick one, but he didn't want to pick the wrong one or else. He knew Lucy would come up with a bunch of questions and other stuff. Finally, he picked the door on his left, Hoping he picked the right now. 'Knock, knock, knock' .. He knocked and stepped one step back with a serious expression on his face, while in his mind he must have had the largest grin in the world. The door swung open, and Gajeels eyes got wide.

"Gajeel...?!" Asked Lucy, shocked to see the iron dragon slayer.

"Shit..It was the other door..." Gajeel said to himself.

" Err .. what are you doing ... here..." Asked levy, a little worried.

" Luuuucccccyyyy...! Who is it?" A yell came from the kitchen.. "Wait...GAJEEL . HERE.!?" Shouted Natsu, as Gajeels scent hit him.

The pink haired mage ran to the door, a evil looking grin on his face as he stared at the his nakama. The black haired mage, just looked at him with a 'Tch' being his only reaction. They stood there in silence as Natsu jumped out into the hall in a fighting position.

"Came here to fight me?!" Asked Natsu excited.

"Tch .. Wrong door..."

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other a little puzzled before asking at the same time.. " Why are you here...?"

" Does the shrimp live next door?" Gajeel responded, ignoring what they had said.

Lucy pulled Natsu from his scarf into her own apartment with one hand as the other covered her mouth that had a sly smile. She looked at the iron draonslayer, and then to the door next door as she nodded.

"So that's a yes then..?" Gajeel answered a little annoyed, at seeing Lucy 'hiding' her sly smile.

"Yep .. Thats her place." Said Lucy with another sly smile as she walked into her own home pointing next door. "She should be home .. since she just left my place like a min ago..." Was her final answer as she shut the door.

Gajeel took a few steps to his right, now standing in front of the door that Levy was behind. He took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. The door swung open, again Gajeels eyes widened .. Only this time they were wider. Levy stood there wearing a small neon pink tank top that let her stomach show, and a pair of really short booty shorts .. Also she was barefoot, but her toenails painted Neon pink, matching the shirt. Her hair had no headband, so it was lose and messy. She looked cute .. she looked sexy...

Gajeels throat tightened as he looked at her from head to toe slowly, getting a view of all her see able skin and what not. Levy still in shock blushed a little as she saw him scan her without blinking...

"H-Hey, Gajeel..." Levy finally broke the silence, snapping Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"Uh .. Oi Shrimp.." Answered Gajeel, realizing he had been looking at her, without blinking.

"I-Is there something I c-can help you with..?" She asked , the blush fading away ..

"Oh..! Um yeah ... " Gajeel looked at the ground with a hand behind his neck.. "Uh.. well there was an accident at my house.. um.. a fire.."

"Oh gosh! Are you alright.?!" Now a worried expression on her face as she looked for any harm done on him.

"N-no .. Im alright .. but there is one problem..." He continued , biting his bottom lip.

"Is there anyway i can be of any help..?" Levy asked, trying to smile.

"Well .. uhh ... my house kinda .. um burned down.. and well.. i have no where to spend the night.. so i was um.. wondering if .. I could spend the night... here..?" Gajeel managed to say looking up at Levy.

Levy blinked a couple of times, and thought about what she had just heard. Her head tilted a little with out her realizing it. Her crush .. the guy she had been crushing on for a while wanted to stay at her place. With her. For a night. Why her.? Why not anyone else..? A guy from the guild .. Why not one of them..? He picked to ask her. Her head was straight again, and she looked into the dragon slayers eyes, as he waiting fr a answer.

"S-sure.!" She said .. realizing she had said it too excitedly.

Gajeels eyes blinked a couple of times, she had said yes. He was going to stay at the 'Shrimps' House.. with her. He was a little frozen. Neither said a word for a while...

"Come on in..!" Levy said, waving her hand indoor, as she moved inward opening the door all the way.

Gajeel walked in, biting his lip not knowing what could happen here and now. If anything was to happen anyways... Levy was thinking the same thing. As she blinked, and snapped out of her thoughts .. shutting the door behind her...

* * *

**_SOOOOO?! Did you like? :D_**

**_Please Review/Favorite. I really wanna know what you guys think! Oh.. and if you see mistakes im so sorry u-u. Im not the best at spelling.. i am very bad xD. But hey! everyone has flaws! So please review what you think! :3_**

**_~ Taco_**


	4. A Dragon As A Guest

**_Note: I'm pretty sure you'll notice the title of the book is not real. I think. Its the first thing that came into my head so yeah .. . Also please don't hate me after you read this chapter ... I'm very sure everyone was expecting something else... ._._**

**_This chapter is rated M for some language = Nudity. You have been warned!_**

**_I enjoyed this chapter...:D And I hope you do too!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A Dragon As A Guest_**

As the door clicked shut, levy turned around to find Gajeel standing awkwardly a few feet away. He stood there staring at her, and she did the same, the room filled with silence. Then a high pitched noise filled their ears, levy had been boiling water to make herself some tea while she read a romantic novel. She ran passed Gajeel into her kitchen, and turned off the stove while sliding the pot of boiling water to the side. She signed.

"Everything alright in there, shrimp?" Asked Gajeel, still standing in the same place.

"Yeah .. Just the water getting a little too hot, that's all. Why don't you sit down on the sofa.." Replied Levy as she prepared a pot of tea.

"Oi shorty .. Thanks.." Gajeel said as he sat down on the sofa, setting the two sacks of metal he had with him to the side.

"Hmm.? Thanks for what..?" She asked as she took out some cookies from the stove that she had baked to eat with her tea.

"For letting me spend the night here .. don't know what i'd do without you shrimp." He answered back as he noticed the book on the table in front of him.

As Levy heard those words, her cheeks turned a little red. "I-Its no biggy.." She replied, still blushing a little.

Gajeel leaned over the table to have a better look of the book, it was an old book, red leather cover and it was very well taken care of. The title read " A Secret Love." He looked at the book, scanning every inch. Then Gajeel flipped it over to see the back. He read it...

'_Elizabeth is a young girl. She thinks of herself as weak, and thinks she is not worth much. She had never really been in love with anyone, until she met him. He was brave and very strong. He was also very handsome. His name was Anthony, and he too, had never been in love. Elizabeth and Anthony start off not getting along very well, but the more and more time they spend together, the more they find out that they are deeply in love with each other .. Anthony was afraid .. Although Elizabeth was not his, he wanted no other man to be with her, Elizabeth felt the same way for him. Will either have the courage to confess their love ..?'_

He looked at the book, as he bite his bottom lip. "This book any good?"

Levy's eyes widened, she had forgotten she was reading that book; she didn't really want anyone to see that exact book, especially Gajeel of all people. She put two cups on a large dish with a small plate in the middle covered with the freshly baked cookies and the tea. She grabbed the dish in both small hands as she walked back to where Gajeel was. She walked up to the table, sat the dish down on the table and smiled at Gajeel.

"Well, im going to start reading it today so i don't know." She replied.

"Oh.." Was the only thing Gajeel could answer. He looked at her, as he placed the book back on the table where he had found it.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, smiling as she took a cup and poured some tea into it.

"Did ya poison it?" He asked joke-fully with a grin.

"Haha very funny. And the cookies also have poison, so try them out!" She replied back, her smile a little bigger.

Gajeel tried her cookies, finding them to be very good. He joked with her asking if she really had baked them. They talked a while, about missions and other stuff. And of course they argued, after all how would they not with Gajeel teasing her about her height and cooking? Finally 11:00 came, and Levy let a yawn out, showing she was very sleepy. She looked over at Gajeel who also yawned, as he stretched.

"Well .. time to sleep don't ya think shrimp?"

"Yeah, you can take my bed, ill stay on the sofa." Offered Levy.

"Oh no shrimp, this is your home, you stay on your bed, ill take the sofa." He replied.

"But your my guest! You are going to sleep in the bed!" She ordered.

"But this is YOUR home. It's YOUR bed. You should sleep in it not me. I'm alright with the sofa." He argued.

They went on and on about this for a while. Levy had gone somewhere and brought a pillow and a cover. She had placed it on the sofa, and crawled into it.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa Gajeel! Your my guest so you will sleep comfortably on the bed!" She said as she pulled the covers over herself.

From under the covers she just heard him grunt and heard him stomp off to the bed. She heard him cursing to himself as he fixed the bed to sleep. She expected to hear him get on the bed, but instead she could hear his footsteps walking back towards her.

"This is your house. Its your bed. I'm going to keep saying that you have to sleep in your bed, But if your going to keep insisting ..." He began.

"HEY!" Levy yelped as Gajeel pulled her out of the covers and carried her in one of his arms. "W-what are you doing?!" She said as she struggled trying to make him let go.

"Like i was saying .. if your going to keep insisting for me to stay on the bed, and i keep insisting for you.. well then neither of us will go to sleep."

"Just take the bed Gajeel..!" Levy replied.

"See..? ill say you take it and we will just keep going at it."

"So why are you carrying me? What's your solution...?"

"Gihihi .. Well you want me to stay on your bed and i want you to stay on your bed. Simple solution to that. Right?"

Levy's eyes widened as Gajeel walked over to the light switch and he turned off the lights with his free hand. She now understood what he was saying. Thank god that the lights were off so he couldn't see her face as red as a tomato, she couldn't believe that this was really happening. She felt Gajeel walk over to her bed, and move the covers back. He placed her on the bed and walked over to the other side. Levy's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she searched for Gajeel. He was standing on the other side of the bed. Levy couldn't get anymore red; she was as red as Gajeel's eyes now. She bite her bottom lip trying to look away but she couldn't.

Gajeel was taking off his shirt. She looked as his stomach muscles flexed as he pulled his shirt up. Levy's heartbeat was flying. When his shirt was off. She stared at his thick neck, her eyes slowly going down to his strong pecks, and then to his rock hard abs. She wanted to run her hands over them. Then her eyes went down his stomach, her eyes would have gotten even further down if she hadn't have caught herself staring.

"G-gajeel..!" Escaped from Levy's lips.

"What..!? Did something happen.?!" Gajeel asked worried if she had gotten hurt.

"Y-your shirt!" She said, her face a bright red, luckily Gajeel couldn't really see it.

"Huh..? My shirt? What about it .. ?" He asked confused.

"W-why did you t-take it off...!" She asked, unable to control her eyes again as she began to stare once more.

"Eh? That's how i sleep shrimp! Is there a problem..?" He said with a grin.

"N-no .. its a-aright.." She said as she threw herself into the pillow to hide her face.

Without another word Gajeel threw his shirt to the floor and got into the bed. He covered himself up to the bottom of his stomach with the blankets, and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. Levy still under the pillow, and was unsure of what to do. She calmed herself down and slowly the redness went away. She turned to her side and her eyes widened to seeing Gajeel shirtless, next to her, in her bed. She wasn't sure on how to feel. She was in between Happy, and shocked.

Once again Levy threw herself into her pillow. After a while she mumbled into her pillow, "Gajeel .. You asleep yet..?"

Without moving or opening an eyes Gajeel replied, "Yeah, why can't sleep?"

"No ... I cant. Can you?"

"Nope."

"Would you mind if i turned on the light to read for a little while?"

"Not at all."

"ok!" so Levy got up, and ran over to the switch. The light was a little blinding for a few seconds but then both of their eyes adjusted to the light. Gajeel watched as the small mage walked over to the table and picked up the red book. She walked over to the bed, and laid down with her backside up, elbows on the pillow, her reading glasses on, feet up in the air crossed and hands on the book. She opened it, and began to read.

After a few minutes, Levy had forgotten about Gajeel's presence, and was completely focused on the book. Gajeel had his eyes closed since Levy got on the bed when suddenly one opened. He looked over at Levy with his open eye, she was already on page 64, and she had just started reading the book from page 1. He looked at her messy blue hair, no matter how her hair was she always looked cute as hell.

Without even realizing it, his eyes traveled down to her shoulders, then down her back. Since her shirt was a little small, you could see most of her lower back. Then his eyes drifted down to her butt. Levy may be 'flat chested' compared to the other women in fairy tail .. but her butt, it sure made up for the chest thing. Not only her ass, but also the curves she had too. Next his eyes went down her thighs, and her legs. Then, as if rewinding his eyes went back to her butt, then her back, and back up to find Levy's eyes wide open in shock to what she was seeing.

Gajeel had been staring at her. At her back. At her Legs. At her butt! Was she suppose to feel good or bad about that?! Her face turned red as she tried to use her hands to cover all her back, mostly her butt. Seeing that Gajeel still saw some skin here and there she turned herself over. Now she was facing up, and the book had fallen off somewhere without her realizing it. Now Gajeel had a view of her front side. He looked at her face, then traveled down her neck, to her collar bone, and then to her breast's. Flat chested? Yeah right! She was perfect, she only looked like she was flat chested because all the other women looked like they blew some air up there with an air pump! Next his eyes went down to her stomach, down to her ... Well he ended up in the thigh area after that, and down her legs. Then he looked back at her face, into her eyes. They were wide. She was red. How red could a person get?

"Is anyone in yer family a tomato, or something shrimp? Cause yer face is as red as one!" He said with a wide grin.

"W-why are you s-staring at me l-ike t-hat..!" She said weakly, even though she liked him staring...

"What do ya mean?" He asked, acting dumb.

"You know what i mean Gajeel!" She returned, still weakly.

"I'm a male aren't I, shrimp?" Was his stupid reply. With that being said he got up, went to the light switch and turned the lights out. He walked back to the bed, faced his back at Levy.

"Go to sleep shrimp. You needa rest."

"Yeah .. Uh .. Goodnight Gajeel..."

"Night shrimp."

With that Levy went to sleep, and so did Gajeel. It was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Soon enough morning came. It was about 8 or so .. and Levy was the first to wake up. She felt warm, and safe. Sleepily, she tried opening her eyes, to find Gajeel's bare chest in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized one of his arms around her, bring her close to him. Her cheek on his warm chest, with one of her own arms wrapped around him. She looked up slowly, Gajeel was still asleep.

His face was inches away .. And levy was blushing madly. She was hugging Gajeel, and he was hugging her back. Her face on his chest. His bare chest. His warm, strong, bare chest. She almost screamed, because this shocked her, but she managed to hold the scream in, not wanting to wake him up.

Slowly, she removed his arm, and she jumped out of bed. She ran to her bathroom. Closing the door, levy let herself fall down. She leaned her head back on the door. What the hell was she doing, hugging Gajeel?! Its not that she didn't like it or anything, its just how..? She felt so safe when she was in his arms. And god dame he looked so cute while he was asleep.

Levy undressed herself, and turned the water on so she could shower. She scrubbed her hair, and her body, as she thought about the short moment she realized that she was in Gajeel's arms. She blushed at the thought where his face was only a few inches away from hers .. and she blushed even more when she imagines his lips connecting with her own. Finally she finished scrubbing, and she rinsed herself off. The water was warm against her body .. almost as warm as Gajeel's body against hers .. "GUAAH! Levy calm yourself!" She said to herself in her head realizing what she was thinking. Know she was sure she was crushing on Gajeel Redfox , and she was crushing on his _Big Time_.

Levy turned off the water, and she reached out to get a towel. She bent down and wrapped one around her wet mess of hair, and wrapped another around her soaked body.

"Shit." Slipped out of Levy's mouth as she realized that she had rushed into the shower without bring in some clothes so she could change..

"Ok , ok Calm down... Ill just sneak throw my room, to my closet... Ill grab my clothes quickly and came back! It easy!" Levy began to plan to herself. Then a little devil and a little angle version of herself popped onto her shoulders.

"But what if he wakes up?!" Said the little angel.

"Naah. You should just walk out there naked and make out with him!" Said the devil.

"Oh god! As tempting as that is we must not!" replied the angel.

"Screw that. Come on Levy! Show'em what you got! You know you want to!"

POOF. The little Angle and Devil disappeared. Without helping levy at all...

"I can't just stay in here all day..." Levy began talking to herself. "Ill make it quick!" She finished off as she tightened the towel around herself.

Levy opened the door carefully checking if Gajeel was still asleep. Seeing that he was, she sprinted to her closet. Little did she know Gajeel was not asleep...

She opened the door as quickly and quietly as possible, reaching for her underwear, bra, shirt, and shorts with flashing hands going everywhere. Gajeel opened one eye, too find Levy in a small white towel digging in a closet, just a few feet away. That towel was _short_, it was 1 inch or 2 away from showing her ass!

Gajeel tried to look away, but before he could .. a quiet-ish "KAYAA" came from levy. Her towel ... It had fallen off...

Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw Levy's perfectly shaped bum. His nose ... it began to have a stream of blood which he quickly covered as he looked away hiding his face. Levy reached for her towel and wrapped it around faster than a blink of an eye while she turned to see if Gajeel was still asleep. "Thank god..." Levy told herself unaware that Gajeel had seen that...

She had gotten all her clothes , and she sprinted back into the bathroom locking the door, and letting out a breath she had been holding. Gajeel's eyes shot open as the image of Levy's behind was in his mind. That was something he sure wasn't going to forget. He got up .. and wiped his nose with a paper towel. Was having his house burnt down really a bad thing? ... After all he did get to sleep next to levy and all ... He saw her bum .. a bonus there... and who knows what is to come.

Levy finally got dressed, brushed her hair, and was drying her hair. She was wearing a purple headband, with a black T-shirt that had purple letters say 'Love' In fancy letters, Dark blue jean shorts, and purple converse. As she dried her hair, she walked out to find that her bed was done, everything looked pretty clean, and Gajeel in the kitchen .. cooking!

"Morning shrimp" Gajeel said as he flipped something on a pan.

"Good morning Gajeel, what you cooking?" Responded Levy, surprised he knew how to cook.

"Just some pancakes and bacon, nothing big."

"Well it smells delicious!" Said Levy as she opened the fridge.

"Cause its delicious! Gihi. So get a plate and sit down short stack."

Levy pulled out a gallon of orange juice from the fridge, and two glass cups from a cab nit. She placed them at the table and filled them up, also setting two plates she took out. She turned to take the gallon of orange juice back, when she suddenly tripped over a sack. "Ahhhh!" She yelled, closing her eyes preparing to land on the hard floor. She opened her eyes, not feeling an impact .. looking up to find that Gajeel had caught her in his arm.

"Watch where you step shrimp, that's part of my breakfast after all."

Levy's eyes went back to the sack that she tripped over, there were pieces of Iron coming out of it "Ops .. sorry , but you shouldn't put them there."

"Uhh .. yeah sorry bout that .. " Gajeel replied as he put Levy back on her feet.

"Well it doesnt matter let's eat!"

"Gihi yeah."

With that they had a nice breakfast, and they were off to the guild. The day was pretty normal. And all day long, Gajeel never forgot about what he had seen in the morning .. Would he get a chance to see that again...?

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter o.O .. Dont hate me if that's not what you wanted to happen! ** ** I know what you wanted to happen O.o But maybe it will happen ... ****_soon ._**

**_Is it just me or is each chapter slightly longer than the one before? xD_**

**_Review? :3 Tell me what you think! I really want to know your guys opinion! Until the next chapter!_**

**_~Taco_**


	5. Accidents HappenMore Than Once A Day

**Sorry this took a while to be updated. Ive been busy... u-u You see im working on a Fairy Tail and Adventure Time crossover comic :D**

**Anyways here is chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail, we all know who does xD.**

**Enjoy this chapter o.o ...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Accidents Happen .. More Than Once A Day ...**_

After breakfast Gajeel and Levy cleaned up the kitchen, this was a task that was going to take a while. Although that breakfast was amazingly good, Gajeel made a huge mess. They began by cleaning up the dishes from the table and placing them in the sink. Levy reached for the sponge to begin washing them, but when her hand reached the sponge, no more than less of a second Gajeel's hand was holding onto hers. He was also reaching for the sponge, but instead found his fingers wrapped around the bookworms hand. They looked at each other for a brief second before they turned, both of their faces a light of red as they pulled their hands back.

"S-sorry. Did you want to scrub?" Asked levy as she moved over to the side of the sink where she turned on the water filling it up half way ready to begin rinsing.

"Err .. I .. Umm , Yeah sure.." He replied as he grabbed the sponge and poured a bit of soap onto it as he began to wash a cup.

That was just a small 'Incident", "Accident", or whatever you want to call it because today .. Well it was going to be filled with them. The morning was going just fine. They finished washing the dishes and began to sweep the floor. Gajeel was the one sweeping as Levy prepared some water in a bucket so she could mop after he was done sweeping. After a few minutes Gajeel finished up, and dumped the dirt in the trash can. Soon afterwards he looked over at levy who had already started mopping the floor.

"Oi shrimp, where's a cloth and some spray so i can wipe the table?"

"They should be in the cover behind you"

Gajeel turned his head and walked over to the cover. He opened it and found both some spray and a cloth, which he grabbed and walked back to the table. Levy was now done with half of the kitchen; boy was she was with that mop. Gajeel sprayed the table and began to clean it with the cloth. Now Levy was done with the entire floor, she picked the bucket so she could go throw the dirty water out, but as she walked; she walked too quickly and slipped on the now clean and wet floor.

"KYAAA~" slipped out of the small women's lips as she slipped and landed on the floor with a loud THUD. The yelp and the thud alerted the dragon slayer as he turned around to find Levy on the floor.

He ran to her .. or well rather tried .. "Heey! Shrimp , are ya alrig-" He tried to say before he too slipped on the wet floor.

Gajeel fell with a THUD. Both had their eyes shut. Levy rubbed her head, and she opened her eyes to find Gajeel on top of her. His legs opened (Levy in between them,) and his arms the same way. His body about an inch away from her, his face not very far from hers, their noses touching, and both of their eyes wide in shock. Their cheeks got bright red, and they stared at each others eyes for about a min or so.

"Umm .. G-gajeel, could you g-g-get off of m-me, p-please?" Said the script mage, her face even more red than before.

"OH! Umm yeah ! S-sorry!" Gajeel replied, realizing he was still on top of her...

Gajeel climbed to his feet awkwardly, as did Levy. She grabbed the bucket of water, which strangely did not fall over or spill when she fell, and dashed out the kitchen(This time more carefully of course.) Gajeel stood their. '_You fucken dumb ass, how the hell did you slip?! How did you even land in that position?!' _He thought to himself._ 'Oh come on now, Gajeel, you know you liked the way she was between you like that. The way her face was red. The heat her body gave off. OHH OHH remember earlier this morning when her towel fell off?! Bet you wanted your hands all over and and you wanted to fuc-' _"GUAAH . WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Gajeel yelled at himself mentally, stopping the words and images that popped into his head.

Levy finally came back, they finished up cleaning the kitchen, and then went to Levy's Living room/ Bedroom. The bookworm sat down, looking for the book she was reading last night. Gajeel was sitting on the other side of the sofa with one elbow on the arm of the sofa, and his hand supporting his head. Levy looked at the table in front of her; no book. She looked around her on the floor, in between the sofa pillows, and underneath the sofa as well; No book. No book. And no book.

"Gajeel .. do you remember where i left the book i was reading last night?"

"Hmm? The one about the so called Elizabeth? Yeah, you dropped it behind the bed or somewhere there."

"Oh .. Ok." With that levy walked over to the bed, and looked around the bed. Gajeel stared as her as she did when suddenly ... his nose began to drip blood. _'B-b-b-booty s-s-s-s-shorts!'_Like i said before .. Levy was wearing dark blue jean shorts, did i mention that they were Booty shorts? Oh, i didn't? Well know you know...

Gajeel's nose had started to bleed when he looked towards levy and she bent over to reach for her book that was underneath the bed. He quickly turned his head around and when he heard her walking back to the sofa he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Levy looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

….In the Bathroom….

Gajeel stood in front of the mirror with one hand on each side of the sink, " Ok calm down .. They were just booty shorts! No harm! No nothing! Yer better than that right?!.." He began to whisper to himself. "Ya needa calm down. Breath. Breath. Just breath!..." He looked at his nose on the reflection. It still had some blood on it. He turned on the water, and began to wash his face. When he was done, Gajeel turned off the water, and reached to the side to dry his face. He grabbed a towel and began to dry his face when ... '_What the heel this towel feels a little too thin, and its not even in form of a towel...'_ He opened his eyes to find that he was drying his face with a pair of Levy's laced underwear...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gajeel yelled as he feel backwards into the tub, a stream of blood bursting into the air, and Levy's panties landing on his face.

-NOCK, NOCK, NOCK- "Gajeel?! Are you alright?! I heard you yell! What Happe-"

"Neee. Im alright shrimp..."

"Are you sure...?"

The door swung open, "Yeah Yeah. Its no biggy shrimp." He said as he walked out, his face facing the other direction of where she stood. "Oh .. Umm and shrimp .. How about you watch where ... y-you leave your u-u-under garments .."

"Eh?!" Levy yelped as she ran into the bathroom to find that she had forgotten to put away her under wear and bra. All color left her face. _'D-d-d-d-did G-gajeel s-see my u-under waer and b-bra...?!' Quickly Levy grabbed her under garments and ran out of the bathroom, past Gajeel who was in some trance after walking out of the bathroom , and she ran out into a small door who Gajeel hadn't seen before. After a while she walked out, and shut the door behind her only to find that Gajeel was standing still in the middle of the room. Levy .. still a little embarrassed walked over to him._

_"Uh .. G-gajeel .. is s-something wrong..?" She asked as she looked at the ground, and put one of her small hands on his shoulder. _

_Levy felt Gajeel's big hand go atop of hers. "Yeah .. Er .. just watch where you leave your things when you have company..." He said as he blushed at the memory of her laced underpants. _**(Dame Gajeel you perv w You guys enjoying the story so far? o.o) **.

"Y-yeah ..."

With that they sat back down on the sofa, and levy began to read her book. Gajeel, with out even realizing it stared at the blue haired girl as she read peacefully. Pretty soon the morning past and it was already 12:30 or so .. so Gajeel was staring at her read for quite some time now. The way her eyes moved across the page, the way her delicate fingers turned the pages, the way her lips slightly moved as she read, the way her face expressed what she thought of what she read. She was so beautiful.

"Um ... Gajeel..."

He did not move, he did not look away. He didnt even realized that she was speaking to him.

"Gajeel..."

Again nothing. He didn't blink, he didn't move. Nothing.

"Gajeel ... why are you staring at me like that...?" Said the script mage, a little worried.

Gajeel snapped out out of his little staring trance, "Huh..? What..?"

"W-why are you staring at me like that..? You weren't even blinking... is something wrong..?"

"Huh? Uh no no no .. nothing is wrong. Its ... uh .. I-its just interesting to watch you read..." Gajeel said as he turned his face away from her.

"Interesting..? Me..?"

He turned back to her with a wide grin, "Yup, Your interesting when you read. You make some funny faces shrimp! Gihihi"

Levys cheeks puffed up at Gajeel's little 'Funny faces' statement, "Jerk .. i don't make funny faces when i read!"

"Gihihihihi. Sure you do! Your eyes sometimes even look like there going to pop out of your face!" He said with a bigger grin.

Levy got on her knees on the sofa, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Jerk , i do not!"

"You do."

"Dont!"

"Gihihihi. Ok ok you don't make funny faces .. You make EXTREMELY FUNNY ones shorty!"

Once again Levy's cheeks puffed, and she leaned over to smack the iron dragon on the head. ~SMACK~ "OUCH! what was that for?!"

"You know for what! stupid dragon .."

'Tch'

"Want me to hit you again?" She leaned over, only this time she lost her balance and fell on top of the iron dragon.

"Ouch..." Said levy as she rubbed her head.

"Uh.. mind getting off shorty..?"

"huh..?"

"...Or are you nice and comfy..?"

Levy looked up to find the iron dragons face inches away from hers. Her face on his hard chest, and her hands as well. Once again they were in an awkward position.

"WAAAH." Levy backed away quickly and her eyes widen as she almost touched 'That Area' Of Gajeel when she was backing away. Her face turned red. Very red, like a new red balloon. "S-sorry sorry! I lost my balance...!" She panicked out.

"Oi, its alright shrimp. No one got hurt, don't overreact. okay?" He said with a grin.

"Uh yeah .. " She answered with a small smile of her own.

After that, they decided to go to the guild. The way to the guild was quiet, neither of them spoke at all, they would occasionally take a glance at each other but no more than that. When the doors to the guild opened the first thing that was heard was, "LEVVVVVVVVVVVVVY!" Which annoyed the iron dragon because of the people who had said it. Those people, where Jet and Droy. Both males ran up to the small bookworm who greeted them with a hello and a smile. They dragged her away, and didn't even notice Gajeel, who was standing beside her, before she was taken away.

Gajeel walked over to the bar and called to Mira, "Oi, bring me the usual." Which she did, and he chugged it down asking for another. When he got his secont one, he turned around and looked around the guild. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was telling them to stop, elfman was telling her stuf about being man and fighting and blah blah blah which only got him kicked in the face by Erza. Nothing out of place. He spotted Levy at a table where Jet and Droy where all over her. In the iron dragons view they were far too close to her, it angered him.

He saw someone else approach the table which levy at. It was Mira, and she had some paper in her hand, it might have been - Wait .. Mira? When did she come out from the bar? That was a little strange, how did he not notice? Anyways the paper seemed to be a job. The trio of Jet, Droy, and Levy's eyes got wide when Mira showed them the paper.

"Oh no, Mira there is no way that we could do that job..." Said Jet.

"Yeah, we don't wanna put Levy in danger." Continued Droy.

"Silly boys, i dont intend on you two going on this job with Levy. Oh, and could i speak alone with Levy-chan?" Said Mira. Or rather she ordered.

When Gajeel heard that those two weren't going with Levy he stopped listening to Mira and her blabbering. If he would have continued hearing her, he would have heard that Mira wanted Levy to go on this mission with Gajeel. At first the blue haired girl sid no, but Mira somehow convinced her into changing her mind.

"Gajeel...!" He heard his name being called from a distance. It was Mira.

"What do you want you witch?!" He shouted back, annoyed.

"Im sorry what did you say Gajeel, i couldn't hear you." She said, her tone deadly. The whole guild got quiet when she spoke and looked over towards Gajeel.

If he were to say the wrong thing .. oh boy would he regret it. He stood up, and slowly walked towards Levy and Mira as the whole guild watched without blinking. What would happen to the idiot for answering Mira like that...

* * *

**I just love Mirajane :D Shes awesome hehe...**

**Well i hoped you enjoyed this chappy, til the next!**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow! :D**

**~Taco**


End file.
